


A Good Partner

by Dominicangirl



Category: NSFW - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just a space for me to talk about my Sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominicangirl/pseuds/Dominicangirl
Summary: Just an area for me to rant about my current daddy and how me makes me feel when we have sex lol





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so starting off with what his titles are: he’s Daddy and he calls me Princess, babe, babygirl, or slut ✨  
This is truly the first time I’ve had a partner who was into this dynamic and also wasn’t just someone who liked inflicting pain onto me. He catches on to what I like quickly and makes sure that he doesn’t hurt me 💗

He told me from the very beginning “that daddy won’t ever hurt you on purpose” and I really appreciated that. 

People of AO3: if they don’t do aftercare then they are not the ones for you. 

Daddy really likes holding me and touching me, he has fun with my ass a lot and likes spanking me✨ He knows I get shy and so he uses that to his advantage and gets me to speak up more about what I want. 

Daddy knows I like being dominated but he makes me work for it, like telling me “if You want more of daddy’s dick you have to ask for it” or “you can be a slut for daddy but not say what you want?” And he’s seen me in subspace and has said I can take as long as I want to come down 🥺 

And he treats me like a princess and gets little things prepared for me, like a towel since I’ve been spotting. 

The only thing is that I think he has a “I want to breed you and you refusing it makes me want to even more” fetish and I feel lowkey bad because now that I have an iud in, I would let him cum in me as much as he wants to lmaoo  
Like before it was different because as much as I want to feel being bred for the first time, at that time I had no birth control besides condoms, but now that I do have it I want him to cum in me so bad... I’ll tell him one of these days that he can do it but idk if he’ll still want to since part of his kink is me resisting him cumming inside of me. I’ll ask him about it next time we hang out 

Besides that, daddy’s dick is so yummy, I really have an oral fixation and it goes all the way up when I’m sucking daddy’s dick. His balls are a little too heavy for me to suck on but I really love sucking him, and he rode my face last time we had sex and I looooved it, his moans and the way his face looks when I have him makes me want him so much more, and something I was really surprised about is that for someone who smokes so much weed, his stamina and cum amount is really good. He cums so much on me and I want that inside me so bad.. but even if he cums on my back he makes sure to clean me up ❤️ Daddy’s always taking care of me like that. Like holding me after sex and holding both my hands to help me get up from where I’m sitting or laying down somewhere. He babies me while I’m in sub space and makes sure I’m alright while also being just the right amount of rough when we have sex ❤️ I really love it. And he talks so smooth, like when I told him I wanted to ride him, he asserted his dominance and told me “I know princess likes being dominated but don’t worry, one of these days I’ll let you take control baby” “I felt you trying to practice how you’d ride me a few minutes ago, don’t think I didn’t notice” and he needs a lot of cuddling too after sex.. along with that he at one point thought he hurt me and got really concerned really fast and checked on me. Tbh I think something happened in the past for that him to act like that where he did accidentally hurt someone, but those things happen, I reassured him that nothing did happen. 

This is it for chapter 1 now, it’s 1:22am and now I’m gonna dream about daddy fucking me 🤘🏽 

Goodnight whores ✨


	2. Him cumming inside me

I hadn’t seen him in a week or so before this so it was fun. To reiterate, how vocal he is about what he likes makes the sex so much hotter. He just moans so hot and he praises me and tells me I turn him on so much. I’m still on this iud period stuff so he couldn’t eat me out but he doesn’t care about that. 

I went under the covers to suck his dick and he called me a good girl and started moaning right away. He kept saying how good I was doing. Then he started to fuck my face and kept saying that me sucking his dick made him want to cum inside me. I think he has a really big breeding fetish which I find really hot now that I can’t get pregnant easily. And he made sure that the iud was working before he tried to cum in me. I’m really shy when it comes to sex so I usually can’t look at anyone in the eye, but this morning I looked at him in the eyes so much and it was really sexy. Like I could feel his eyes dominating me. 

It makes me laugh to think how much I thought about my first time having someone cum in me and I didn’t even feel it 😂 like It was a short fuck compared to the blowjob because he knew we had to go soon. I didn’t know he came inside me until I felt his cum dripping from my legs. It was so much cum and it lowkey made me upset that I didn’t feel him cum inside me. And he made me feel more subby because he started mocking me about now now I would always want to be filled up and want to have cum inside me. Idk how I feel about breeding now, I mean the idea of it is still really hot but I think I would need to feel him cum in me for me to like it more. I’m tired so I’ll go into the next chapter


End file.
